CoD: Zombies
Call of Duty:Zombies is the first expansion of the Zombies Game Mode, finally becoming its own game, and also the first CoD game that is not entirely a first Person Shooter. It takes place approximately five years after BO2, and the entire world has been consumed by Richtofen's Zombies, the last place to be consumed being the games primary location of Dravenwood, Minnesotta. You play as 9, a mysterious man with no fingerprints or dental records, and no identifying features by the scarlet number which has become his name tattooed in his forearm. The game covers various genres, including FPS (obviously), Martial Arts, Strategy, Action/Adventure, Roleplaying and yes, even racing. The game is very advanced and takes up much data, as it records every conversation you have with any character and remembers all discoveries to 9's past. It also covers a very large landscape, as you can travel through most of North America, the Caribbean and several places is Europe. Story There are technically 1432 storylines you could play through, however, this one covers what is considered the best way to play the "basic" storyline, from the beginning of the game to the full discoovery of 9's Past. Plot It has been five years since the beginning of the zombie uprising, and finally, even the small town of Dravenwood has fallen to Richtofen's infection. However, when a mysterious man known only by the marks in his arm finds himself in the town, he must find a way to save himself and the twelve survivors in Dravenwood from the massive zombie hoards. The game begins as 9 wakes up in a small hostpital in Minnesotta, desperatley searching for a weapon. However, just as he sees a black pistol on the desk a few paces in front of him, a zombie pops up from behind and he realizes this is the end. However, 9 finds he can talk to the zombie, and convinces the creature to ignore it's hunger for a moment, allowing 9 to grab the pistol and kill the zombie. However, the shots alert the other zombies, and 9 finds himself running through the town frantically trying to find something, however he does not know what this is. Finally, just as he is about to be killed, 9 is saved by a tall man in a bullet-proof FBI vest who he later learns goes by the name of Zane. Zane brings 9 to his camp in a local grocery store, where he gets in an argument with fellow survivor Samantha at wheter 9 should stay or not, however it is finally decided he may stay because of his strange gift. 9 is then lead in to the back room of the store, where they have set up various targets for training. Everyone including 9 himself is shocked when they discover 9 has the marksmanship of someone with years of training with a gun, which he very well could be. He then goes on the melee training, and finds himself extremely skilled in that as well. Before he can finish however, 9 is interrupted by screaming and runs down to Zane to find a hoard of zombies bursting in the doors. After a long battle, they finally drive the zombies out and Zane begins to yell at the survivors, saying they need to build fortification, however everyone is too afraid to help. It is then however, that 9 volunteers to help, however says that first they need to add some fortification to the large jeep on display in the store. Zane agrees, and they begin to add plates of scrap metal to the vehicle. Sometime much later they finally finish, and Zane adds his own final touch- two machine guns strapped to the front. You can later upgrade the vehicle by adding new parts and pieces, which will then add to your intelligence skill. Riding out in the van, which Zane calls the BAJ (Bad A** Jeep), the two decide to take shifts adding on to the fortifications and guarding the other from inside the BAJ. 9 decides to take guard duty first, and seems to be enjoying himself blowing away zombies with the two giant guns strapped to the hood. After a while, Zane comes down and quite happy with the car, asks 9 if they can go on a ride. Zane seems to think of it as 9's car, and though 9 does not feel this way at all decides to allow Zane to go on a ride with him. After a long, quite enjoyable ride shooting zombies and learning more about Zane, everything suddenly changes as a rogue zombie crashes throguh the windshield, a searing pain goes through 9's tattoo and he suddenly falls uncouncious, dreaming a strange dream of a laboratory where he is screaming the word over and over again at a doctor who seems to bee experimenting on him. Finally, 9 wakes up and finds the windshield mysteriously fixed, however Zane appears to be missing. Driving back to base, 9 decides to add a few tweaks to the fortification before running in and explaining to eeryone what has happened. Samantha becomes angry and starts telling 9 he should have never been let in to their group, however the others manage to convince her that it was not his fault. They decide it is too late and that it is too dangerous to head out now, and decide to get some sleep. 9 and James (the technology expert) are put on watch duty for the night, however 9 accidentally falls asleep in the night. When he wakes up however, he finds James standing above an item covered by a red sheet. Removing the sheet, James reveals that he has addes several improvements to 9's gun, and by the looks of it he was up all night working on it. 9 says his thanks, and four of the other survivors climb in to the BAJ along with them, heading off on the search for Zane. They spend about an hour looking and killing zombies, before Samantha tells the group that it is pointless and time that they head back. 9 however suddenly has a strange vision, and tels them to go back to the hospital where he first woke up. They decide it is best that they act upon his vision, and drive back down to the hospital. Category:Video Games Category:Games